Nuevas aventuras
by ana membrives
Summary: Peter Pan se envarcara en una nueva aventura junto a la hija de Wendy para defender lo que es suyo por derecho. ¿Pasará algo entre esos dos? ¿Garfio esta realmente muerto?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Peter Pan existe?

**PETER PAN (LA PELICULA O ALGUN CUENTO) NO ME PERTENECEN NI PERTENECERÁN, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDOLA.**

…**.**

(Cada noche Peter solía ir a casa de los Darlings a escuchar las entretenidas y divertidas historias de Wendy. Pero de eso, hace ya mucho tiempo…

Peter vivía en el País de Nunca jamás, a la segunda estrella a la derecha. Lo acompañaba Campanilla, su mejor amiga a pesar de ser un hada. Solo él podía entenderla. Cuando los niños perdidos se fueron, se aburría más que un caracol. El Capitán Garfio había sido devorado por un cocodrilo, así que su tripulación se fue de la isla. Ya no tenía nada que hacer. Un día decidió volver a Londres, a ser adulto. Campanilla ahun lo acompañaba, escondida en su polera. Con ya quinze años, decidió volver a la casa Darling. Pero… en la ventana había barrotes…)

Peter: ¿Wendy? ¿John? ¿Michael? (Nadie le contesta) ¿Hay alguien? (nada. De pronto alguien se acerca a la ventana)

Jane: ¿Quién eres tú?

Peter: Soy Peter Pan, ¿esta Wendy?

Jane: Lo siento, es demasiado tarde…

Peter: ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué habéis puesto barrotes?

Jane: Estamos en guerra… Ella ya no se encuentra aquí… (triste)

Peter: Pero, vive aquí…

Jane: ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! (Dijo la chica llorando) ¡Esta muerta!

Peter: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! (retrocediendo en el aire) ¡Mentirosa! (casi llorando)

Jane: Ayer la mataron en un atentado… Me habló mucho de ti…

Peter: ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Porque mientes!?

Jane: Soy su hija, y yo no miento…

Peter: (Cae ya que ha perdido toda su esperanza, y ya no piensa "cosas bonitas")

Jane: ¡Peter! (baja las escaleras cómo un rayo hasta el patio, donde ha caído)

Peter: ¡Ahhh! (grito de dolor)

Jane: Tengo que ver si te has roto algo…

Peter: ¡No!

Jane: Pero…

Peter: ¡Pero nada!

Jane: ¡No seas crio!

Peter: ¡Te recuerdo que siempre soy un crio!

Jane: ¡Ya no! No seas tozudo…

(Jane coge delicadamente al chico por el brazo para levantarlo y lo lleva lejos de la terrible nieve. Jane tumba a Peter en su cama, la que antiguamente pertenecía a su difunta madre)

Jane: Quitate la ropa…

Peter: (cara sorprendida, interrogadora y asustada)

Jane: Para mirar si tienes heridas, no seas mal pensado…

Peter: Estoy bien… (levantándose de la cama y haciéndose el fuerte)

Jane: ¿A sí? (sonriendo divertida)

Peter: Si.

Jane: (Con el dedo índice le toca la barriga)

Peter: (cae encima de la cama retortijándose de dolor) ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Jane: ¿Con que no era nada he? Anda, quítate la camisa… (lo revisa) Parece que solo ha sido el golpe pero… Estas pálido… (le toca la frente) Tienes fiebre… Quedate en la cama… Oye, ¿tú no tendrías que estar con Campanilla? ¿Y no tendrías que tener trece años?

Peter: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

Jane: Mi madre era Wendy, ¿recuerdas? Siempre me contaba cuentos sobre tí antes de dormir…

Peter: ¿No eres muy mayor para cuentos? (recalcando la palabra mayor)

Jane: Yo no quiero ser mayor… es detestable…

Peter: ¿En serio? (sorprendido)

Jane: Sí, te salen granos, te haces alto, pierdes las ganas de jugar, trabajas, no te diviertes, pierdes el pelo… y lo recuperas por otras partes (le da un escalofrío), estas estresado, te salen estrías, te mueres, tienes responsabilidades… ¡Es horrible!

Peter: No creí que alguien pensara igual que yo…

Jane: Yo no pensé que eras real… Por cierto no me has respondido…

Peter: Campanilla está en el bolsillo de mi polera.(el hada sale del bolsillo) Soy "mayor" porque me he ido de nunca jamás.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Peter: Porque me aburría.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Peter: Porque tu madre se llevó a todos los niños perdidos.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Peter: Porque tu madre se iba a Londres y los niños le pidieron ir con ella.

Jane: ¿Por qué?

Peter: ¿Por qué nunca callas? (divertido)

Jane: ¿Y porque no?

Peter: No me respondas con preguntas…

Jane: Y tú no te escaquees de las respuestas…

Peter: Eres pesada…

Jane: Y tu cabezota…

Peter: ¿Tienes respuesta para todo o qué?

Jane: Si. (feliz) Nací con ese don.

Peter: Creo que es más bien una tortura…

Jane: Oye, ¿porqué solo tú puedes entender a Campanilla? ¿Y cómo te hiciste enemigo de Garfio? ¿Y cómo conociste a Campanilla?

Peter: Wow… Demasiadas preguntas de golpe… A ver por sonde empiezo…

Jane: (Se sienta en la cama cruzada de piernas y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano)

….

**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, TRANQUILOS, LA AVENTURA YA LLEGARA… ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2: Volvemos a Nunca Jamás

**Nerea Infante: Pues sí, me has sorprendido bastante, ¡La mejor sin duda alguna!**

**Nerea Infante: Cómo hace tiempo que he visto el review del origen de los guardianes no me he sorprendido, pero lo habría hecho si lo hubiese mirado antes. **

**Génesis: ¿Raro verdad? ( XD) No quería que Wendy muriese, pero no me quedaba de otra, necesito que muera para el desarrollo de la historia. **

**Orangina: Pufffff, ya no sé qué más decir de mis "fans"… ¡eres de lo mejor que existe en la tierra! **

**Yume: Tranquila, (al menos por el nombre creo que eres chica (repito, creo) ¡te apuesto una cuchara a que cuando leas esto ya estará publicado! (XD)**

**Guest: No te preocupes, ¡estoy en ello! (XD)**

**(¿Soy yo o se me ha pegado mucho poner XD?)**

**PETER PAN (LA PELICULA O ALGUN CUENTO) NO ME PERTENECEN NI PERTENECERÁN, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDOLA.**

…**.**

Peter: A ver, entiendo a Campanilla porque estoy conectado a ella, es decir, fui el primer humano que la conoció, y hay un lazo que nos une, como hermanos o algo por el estilo.

Jane: Ya, pero en el cuento de mi madre dice que los niños perdidos también la entendían… (Muy atenta)

Peter: Ellos solo han aprendido a diferenciar los sonidos de campanilla, y traducirlos.

Jane: Que difícil…

Peter: Lo es, pero si los enseñas de pequeños es más fácil. (Estirándose en la cama)

Jane: ¿Tú los has criado? (sorprendida)

Peter: Si. Por cierto, fui enemigo de Garfio porque… porque… Pues no lo sé, ¡no me acuerdo! (tan tranquilo)

Jane: ¡¿Qué no te acuerdas?! ¿Peleabas sin más?

Peter: Él era el que me atacaba… Quería matarme abriéndome en canal… (Le da un escalofrío)

Jane: Que horror… (Sonando como su madre)

Peter: (sonrisa forzada) Es un milagro que siga vivo… Pero bueno, ¡aquí estoy! Conocí a campanilla en un jardín muy bonito, con un lago… Cerca de la calle Will Smith…

Jane: ¿Ese no es el nombre del mano derecha de garfio?

Peter: ¡Premio para la señorita! Odio esa calle… Ese jardín se llena de hadas, no sé por qué razón, pero todas acuden de vez en cuando.

Jane: ¿Nunca le has preguntado porque?

Peter: No soy tan pesado como tu (le guiña un ojo) Además, si está dormida dudo que me escuche… (Mirando a Campanilla dormida en la mano de Jane)

Jane: Es hermosa… (Con la misma cara ilusionada que Wendy) Tienes suerte Peter…

Peter: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Jane: Tienes un país para vivir aventuras, un hada…

Peter: (pequeña risa amarga) Ya no es así…

Jane: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Peter: Te recuerdo que Garfio está muerto, y que solo tengo por compañía a Campanilla… Ya no es lo mismo… ¡He! ¿Y si nos escapamos y volamos hasta Nunca jamás, y no volvemos nunca? (abriendo los barrotes (iban con candado) ¿Qué me dices? (cogiendola por la mano)

Jane: Nunca es mucho tiempo… ¡Me apunto!

Peter: (despierta suavemente a Campanilla y la menea para que le caiga polvo de hada a Jane) ¡Wow! (elevándose hasta el techo y saliendo por la ventana)

Peter: ¡Hey! ¡Espérame! Parece que te sabes el camino más que yo… ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? (poniendo a prueba a Jane)

Jane: A la segunda estrella a la derecha.

Peter: ¿Qué brazo le faltaba a Garfio?

Jane: El izquierdo.

Peter: ¿Las sirenas son hermosas no?

Jane: Te ahogaran de un modo bonito si te acercas mucho a ellas…

Peter: ¿Y uno de los grumetes que el propio Garfio mato de un balazo era…?

Jane: ¡Tontaina, con las manos puestas al revés!

Peter: ¡Me asombra lo lista que eres!

Jane: Que raro queda cuando lo dices tú…

Peter: (bastante sorprendido por la "sabiduría" de su nueva compañera de aventuras)

…..

**ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE SIGAIS LEIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO NI QUE SEA UNA PIZCA. ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
